This is the Story
by DuHSPaZZiNGFeL
Summary: Based on a song I made up called This is the Story of A Friend. It's on the first chapter. The story if filled up with depressing drabbles with awesome descriptions and can bump from after the 100 year war to during it. Implied Kataang.
1. Prologue

"**This is the Story of a Friend"

* * *

**

I looked up and I saw the sunrise

I looked higher and saw the beautiful skies

All of us, here together, watching our world darken

Until one day..

* * *

Cuz it's just to say

This is the story of a friend

This is the story of the end

And as we stand here hand in hand

We know now of our fears

(We know now of our fears)

* * *

Running away from the fire

Hoping our legs will not tire

Running from the intense heat

Clutching our chests because our hearts are so beat

* * *

Cuz it's just to say

This is the story of a friend

This is the story of the end

And as we stand here hand in hand

We know now of our fears

(We know now of our fears)

* * *

Keep on going on from here

Past the treachery we peer

Fighting for what we believe in

Friendship is no sin

* * *

Our world goes to war within

Until one day..

* * *

Cuz you saved the world

Striving for freedom

Striving for justice

* * *

Cuz you saved the world

Never give up without a fight

When the darkness turns to light

* * *

When it was all over..

* * *

Cuz it's just to say

This is the story of a friend

This is the story of the end

And as we stand here hand in hand

We know now of our fears

(We know now of our fears)

* * *

Looking through the fire

The smoke kept rising higher

Falling to our knees, so tired (so tired)

* * *

I saw you over there

All of us shared a tight embrace

Because we knew

What was to occur

* * *

Cuz it's just to say

This was the story of a friend

This was the story of the end

And as we stood there hand in hand

We knew then of our tears

(We knew then of our tears)

* * *

Never give up without a fight

When the darkness turns to light

* * *

Cuz it's just to say

This was the story of a friend

This was the story of the end

And as we stood there hand in hand

We knew then of our tears

(We knew then of our tears)

* * *

Hope is something you give yourself

It's something I give myself

* * *

-slowly and calmly-

It's just to say (just to say)

This was the story of a friend

This was the story of the end

And as we stood there hand in hand

We knew then of our fears

(We knew then of our tears)

-end on high note-

* * *

_AN-_

_I will tell you if a drabble is during or after the war by posting a D or an A on the chapter name._

_And yes. I did make up this song._


	2. The Promise A

**Disclaimer- Avatar: The Last Airbender is DEFINITELY NOT owned by me because if it was, season three would've already come out by now…

* * *

**

Dreams, the memories, they flashed through their minds. An oasis of joy caressed throughout them.

Never again, never do any of them want to feel the fire again. Never again do they want to sense the horrible heat upon a shoulder, the black ashes that are left behind.

A war, war within the world's past. But to what cost? Loosing a friend? Loosing a family member?

To no cost at all but the black abyss that awaits. The darkness is enveloping. The hopelessness is unbearable.

They remember very well the days past. They reminisce the days of turmoil, yet happiness with each other. They had a friendship so strong that nothing was impossible.

This is the story of a friend.

This was the story, always and forever.

-

"So, what exactly happened then?"

The whole crowd of youthful eyes peered up to the eyes of the teller.

"Everything happened. The world found its way."

A woman stood from her seat only to walk out of the room while another, younger woman met up with her.

They smiled at each other, very well knowing what they were both thinking. Walking side by side, they strode silently to find another friend of theirs.

"Hey you guys. I guess we better go then," an older man replied to the two ladies striding right past him.

"Yea, no kidding Snoozles!"

The sky was a bright yellow-blue hue and the clouds, a fluffy array of oranges and purples. The flowers also seemed to blossom in response to the unusually beautiful day.

There was only one thing missing. There was something wrong about this day, especially if you looked at Katara's face along with Toph and Sokka's.

Nothing was right. Nothing seemed intact. What was missing?

The weight of the mere loss burdened the three pairs of shoulders. What was gone?

Lightning flashed in their memories. Glowing flames in the fists of terrible people added to the terror. A blaze began raging without stopping, pure anger fumed.

Until that day...

-

The three of them reached their destination. All around them there was a huge burned spot in the ground. Scorch marks decorated the dirt as the sky darkened. They each had a forced smile on their face. But as drops of cool water reached their cheeks, they broke.

The sky was pouring out and the oil turned to mud. Salty tears thrashed upon the ground.

There was no more. No more. No more of what was once and what is. The heavens seemed to fall. The world seemed to silence. All that was heard was the deep sobs of the three hugging themselves.

Katara crashed on her knees tearing furiously in her azure eyes, gnawing her hands into the dirt.

Toph and Sokka fell on their hands and held onto themselves like it depended on their survival.

Nothing could compare to their loss anymore. But they all made a promise that day…

"_NO! We won't leave you!" _

_Freshly made fire crackled in their midst._

"_I can't have any of you get hurt because of my actions. You have to stay somewhere safe." A clearly mature boy nodded his head at them._

"_There's no way Aang. I'm staying with you no matter what, even if I can't bend," replied a stubborn Sokka._

"_I am NOT going to leave you. There's nothing you can do because whatever you try on me, I'll fight back anyway. Please! Please Aang," Katara slowly walked towards the boy, "I'm not abandoning you."_

_Toph stepped forward into the circle. "You can't do this on your own."_

"_I-I know. But, it's the only way. Just promise me something you guys…"_

"_What is it? Anything!"_

"…_promise me that you'll be safe and that you'll continue our story if I don't return."_

"_WHAT? You have to come back!"_

"_Katara, I can't say that I will. But, I have to tell each of you something before I go…"_

_He paused, looking up at the group._

"…_Toph, you're a wonderful earthbeding teacher and a great friend. Even though you can be a little rough around the edges, you have a nice sense of humor and can keep me going for days! Sokka, you are definitely the best warrior I've ever seen. You make such a loyal friend to me that none can compare to the dangers you can help others in. And lastly, Katara. I always admire your courage to stand up and fight. You are always there to comfort and help whenever you are needed. But, there's something I have always wanted to tell you…"_

"_What is it Aang?"_

"_I-I, Katara I…I really and truly… um. I love you." The boy stumbled with his words but they finally came out of his mouth._

Silver swords of rain whipped the backs of the three friends. It was a whole year since their victory against the Fire Nation. But to what cost? Loosing a friend? Loosing a family member? Loosing a loved one?

At to no cost at all, for this friendship was no mistake. It was the hope of peace that kept them together, no, something much more strong. What wove them together was the drive and will to never stray apart. They wanted to always be there for each other. But there was one thing more powerful that kept them together, the love that was in two hearts. But also the love of a family that stays together.

-

The sky turned to its former state of beauty. A glow returned into all of their eyes. Joy was back in its place. They finally understood.

Continue the story, stay out of harms way. But what was there to be afraid of? There was no more fear or anguish. Why run? Why hide? The answer was all there, at the bottom of their hearts.

And so they went on with the story and told the world of the greatest avatar that ever lived. They told of the unbreakable friendship and the impossible feats. But Katara, Sokka and Toph were all stopped one day after sixteen years.

"We need you three and your knowledge of the bending arts and the avatar." A man stared at the three seriously.

"Why? If anything, he was the greatest person and friend to ever live!" Katara shouted.

"There is one thing that you must know immediately."

Sokka pointed at the man. "Like what?"

"I really don't want to be disturbed while we are all in the middle of telling these kids our story!" Toph yelled so loud that the children around them all screamed back in terror.

"No. No, please! It's the avatar. He's returned!"

"WHAT?!"

-

That day, the memories flashed again. But, this time, the fire was quenched. All of their happiness in those days past were re-lived.

There was no more darkness. Gone, gone with the air that shifted against their faces. It was gone with the blackened ashes that blew away so long ago.

The burned land was still there, but in the middle stood a happy figure. It had a lopsided smile on its face like it always had, never forgotten.

* * *

_AN-_

_Depressing drabble. Got it. Next chapter is called "You'll Never Be Alone."_


	3. You'll Never Be Alone D

**Disclaimer- Sorry. Avatar is not owned by me so, technically, I'M FREE OF YOU! **_**XD

* * *

**_

Shards of glassy water _(AN: A waterfall to make it easier for you guys. -slaps head-)_ cascaded onto the river below. The ripples created pushed forth toward the rocky outcropping and foam stilled onto each side. But amongst all the activity was a boy, sitting on the riverbed. His head was bowed into his knees as his arms hugged them into his chest.

The boy was thinking, he was thinking of tomorrow. It was as if you could hear the faintest whisper of his troubles. _What was going to happen now? _He started to ask himself questions that just couldn't be answered._ What am I going to do?_ He was scared, lost in his own world, but the truth was, he didn't know he was never alone.

-

Another figure came into view, her arms by her side as she walked over to him.

"Aang?", the girl said gently into his ear.

Aang lifted his head in order to see worried blue eyes staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"I know what you're thinking...", she started to say.

In turn, Aang interrupted her speech, "YOU DO?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE THE GREATEST KATARA!"

Katara was taken aback but his sudden happiness. "Look. I came here because I know what you're going through, well, maybe not exactly, but that's not the point! Aang, you are going through a tough time. We all are, but maybe not as bad as you. I came here to tell you that you'll never be alone, in whatever you do. I'm right here to help you in all the crazy situations we may get into, but we all know what's going to happen tomorrow, especially you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here."

A smile spread across his face when Katara finished. For the first time in the whole day, he showed the joy that he was meant to give and Katara couldn't help but smile also. Although they didn't know what would happen next, they embraced each other like never before. Truly, this was the definition of a good friend.

"You'll never be on your own, Katara."

-

But as the day ticked on, tomorrow lingered nearer and nearer. The sun arose and a feeling of anxiety filled the air. All of them entered the city and began their journey. Step by step, they kept on together, never leaving each other's side. And when tomorrow finally came, Aang fought for the world.

When the darkness was over, a new feeling spread, the feeling of pure joy. And when the moon arose from the blackened hills, only three were left standing.

The silver light shone upon their faces, though cheerless, one knew a secret. Why?

Because Katara knew she'd never be alone.

* * *

_AN: Chapter 3 is coming out very, and I mean VERY soon. Sorry for the short chapter, but there HAS to be some happiness in the freaking story! -.-_

_Chapter 3- The Color of Friendship_


	4. The Color of Friendship D

**Disclaimer- Avatar-AWESOME SHOW! Me-Not that creative.**

**I'm sure that should answer your question.

* * *

**

When all else fails, you should turn to a friend, you should turn to the hope of making it through the end.

You don't ever want to cry your tears out; you don't ever want to know your fears. When things seem hopeless, when things don't seem right, you need a hand to hold. You need someone to help you, to guide you…

-

But maybe, there are those colors...

Maybe there is just one. You know not what to do now, but just hope for the right moment. You keep asking yourself those questions, but can never answer them.

Some people say that there's just one color, but you're not just some people. When you say, there is more to it, there's the color of your friends.

Blue (Katara) is the color of blinded hope. It's a hope that never fails.

Grey (Sokka) is the shade of consistence, the one that keeps friends together.

Green (Toph) is the tint of strength and strive, one that never gives up.

* * *

Sometimes there are those times when you feel useless, hopeless, conflicted. 

But comfort will come to those who need it.

-

"I think it's almost time."

All three of the children looked up to the darkening sun, except the fourth that was blind. The orange tint on their clothing was disappearing. The darkness was engulfing.

"Aang?" Katara asked in an uncertain tone.

He up looked up at her.

"Aang. I know this is hard for you, but we have to keep going. There's not much time left."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do? I'm 13 years old, technically 113, but I'm the avatar. Well so what?! I-I'm…." Aang stuttered.

"You're scared Twinkle Toes. We all are. But remember, we're here for you. After all, friends stick together."

Katara stepped forward. "You're right Toph. We'll stay by each other's side throughout this whole fight!"

"We can do this!" Sokka shouted with as much enthusiasm as he could muster even through his timidity, "I know we can."

-

So there are blues and grays and greens, but the true colors of friendship are a mystery unsolved. There are just too many friends to count, that it is nearly impossible.

But when you know the color of a friend well, you know a great deal of their personality. You can trust them to be there for you always, even when all else fails.

* * *

_AN: This one was crappy. But whatever. Reviews please! _

_Chapter 4- It's Never the End_


End file.
